From All I Been Through, I Had Enough
by always-and-4ever
Summary: This fic is offical discontinuedead
1. Prologue Dear Diary

From All I Been Through, I Had Enough  
By: Azn-Angel  
  
  
Summary: Sakura ran away from home the day she caught Syaoran cheating on her. Five years later, she returns to Tomoeda with a new bf, Kantaro for gang related business. On one of Sakura's mission, she gets caught by Syaoran. How will Syaoran win the cold hearted Sakura back?  
  
Disclaimer I don't own CCS or any of the characters except for Kantaro and some of my other characters. CSS belongs to Clamp and blah blah blah.   
  
Prologue  
  
Dear Diary,   
Love, what is it? Let me tell you what it is! It's a bunch of shitty letter put together to represent a meaning. A meaning that means nothing to me except pain, sorrow and torture. Oh why? My heart will never be able to love again. It's all because of the bastard! The bastard that cheated on me. My heart shattered into million of pieces that day, but I'm happy. I'm glad that I know men's true intentions. I learned that all guys are jerks, they're complete idiots but why is that painful day still haunting me? I can still feel the pain...  
  
*Flashback*  
  
A girl opened a bedroom door looking towards the ground.  
  
"Syaoran, I'm sorry about everything I said yesterday, I didn't mean-" blurted the girl but was quickly interrupted when she heard a girl's moan. Her head slowly snapped towards the sound.  
  
"Syaoran? What is she doing in your bed? Who is she?" Asked a girl shaking with anger with tears threaten to pour down.  
  
"S-s-akura, it's not how you think it is!" Replied a 15-year-old guy jumping off his bed.  
  
"I gave you my heart and what did you do to it!?- You threw it in the trash like it was nothing! How could you do this to me! I loved you! I gave you all I got including my virginity!" Cried the girl with tears streaming down her delicate face.  
  
"Sakura...I'm sorry." Replied the young man lowering his head in shame.   
  
"Li, sorry isn't enough. It's over!" Yelled the girl running out of the room slamming the door behind her. She ran across the street in the rain, and wave for a cab to stop.   
  
*End of Flashback*  
  
That day robbed my life. I don't care a shit about him any more. He can burn in hell for all I care. It was because of HIM, that I ran away. It has been 5 years since I last saw Li. I'm now living in Tokyo, Japan under the name Ying Fa Takero. I haven't seen my family or best friend, Tomoyo since. I hope they will be able to forgive me for being a coward. I haven't have the guts to phone them and tell them where I am, but a part of me wants to stay hidden. Hidden in the dark. All alone. I just need time to recover. He was my first kiss and love. Well I thought he was my first love until I met someone in Tokyo that I thought I could trust, but I was wrong. It happened again. My heart broke in half again. All over again. Forgive me diary for being so gullible and foolish. Maybe if I explain to you what happen, you'll understand...  
  
  
AN: REWIEW PLZ! Yup, this is my first CCS fic, so please go easy on me. And don't forget to review. I'll have the next chapter up in maybe 2 days but I won't promise anything. Until then. buh bai! OH yea! If anyone has the same plot as me, I didn't steal! If I do, just tell me and I'll delete this fic. REWIEW PLZ! Thx for reading! 


	2. Chapter 1 Another Chance for Love

From All I Been Through, I Had Enough  
By: Azn-Angel  
  
  
Disclaimer I don't own CCS or any of the characters except for Kantaro and some of my other characters. CSS belongs to Clamp and blah blah blah.   
  
Thank you all who rewiewed! you guyz made me soooo happy! lolz. Thankz to Saki, Melly L, Kimi-chan, Le Artist, Rebecca, Buunbuun, @;~, AzNTaMMI, xiao lang lover713, Nuni, Darkfox, and FlyToTheSky! Thankz so much! *Hugz them all*  
  
  
Chapter 1- Another Chance for Love  
  
Millions of droplets fell from the grey sky fiercely causing commotion around Tokyo. Everyone ran to the nearest shelter except for one person. Everyone stared at her like she was crazy. A twenty years old woman took her time walking home from work. Her long auburn colour hair was soaked in the rain. Her blouse and black skirt hugged her body showing her slim figure. Her face showed no emotions, but her emerald eyes revealed pain and hatred towards one man, Syaoran Li.  
  
'Why? Why can't I just forget him? That baka uwakimono (means cheater/unfaithful person). It's raining like this the day I found out.' Thought Sakura sadly. Her thoughts were interrupted when a Black BMW stopped beside her splashing her.   
  
"Hey girl, it's not good for a beautiful girl as you to be walking in the rain. Why don't you hop in and I'll give you a ride home." Requested the young man with icy blue eyes. He smiled hoping the girl would accept his offer.  
  
Sakura nodded and got into the front passenger seat without thinking.  
  
"So what's your name girl?" Asked the guy concentrating on the slippery road. When he received no answer, he stole a glance at the girl and found out that she fell asleep. He stared at her with longing eyes. Her face was delicate as a rose petal and her head was leaning against the window. A crystal teardrop ran down her face but for some reason she suddenly turned to a pinkish red.   
  
"Oh fucken shit!" Swore the guy. He quickly took his right hand from the steering wheel and felt her forehead.   
  
'Not good, she has a really high fever. I better take her to my apartment' He prayed to himself that she would be okay.   
  
---- Next day ----  
  
The sun shone through the window and dived towards Sakura's eyelids. Her eyes flickered open and she moaned. She quickly stopped when she realized that she wearing a pair of grey sweats and a large black t-shirt. 'Oh fuck, where am I?' She wondered slightly panicking. Sakura quickly got off the king size bed and looked around at the surroundings. The room had light blue walls and was pretty big and by observing the furniture, she could tell that the owner was rich. She wandered around until her eyes saw a note lying on a near by lamp table.   
  
- Note -  
  
ooi (hey) stranger! Don't worry, I didn't rape you or anything and if I did I would have used protection. Sakura's lips curved into a smile as she continued reading. Anyways, I don't think you want to read me babbling on. If you're hungry, there's food in kitchen and there's Advil in the cabinet beside the sink if you still need it. Your clothes are on the bed. I had to wash them since you were all wet. Sakura blushed realizing that he undressed her. I'm at work right now, but if you miss me. Ring me up. Here's my number, 786 375 9495. I'll see yah soon girl.   
  
Kantaro   
  
- Note Ends -  
  
  
'So his name is Kantaro.' she thought to herself. Sakura dropped the note on the table and entered the kitchen. The kitchen was so big that it was the size of her living room and it was pretty nice for a condominium. She quietly ate her breakfast and roamed around until she entered a fitness room.   
  
Wow, Sakura thought lying her eyes on a bunch of exercise machines. She knew he was rich but not this rich. The exercise room was connected to a rec room. A black leather couch was there and also a pinball machine, pool table, 56 inch TV, jitz table and some other stuff. Her body found its way towards a red punching bag in the middle of the fitness room.   
  
'Oh hell, why not?' She asked her self before giving the punching bag a light punch. It swayed a little but found its way back to its original position. Surprisingly she felt better but her thoughts were interrupted when she heard a deep voice.   
  
"Nice shot, but next time bend your knees and use your whole arm not just your fist. Like this." Said a guy wearing a business suit walking into the room taking off this jacket before demonstrating a punch.   
  
Sakura's eyes quickly found its way toward his face. He was handsome all right with his muscles showing through his light blue shirt. He stood about 6 feet with a light tan contrasting with his icy ocean eyes that can make any girl faint. His dark brown hair was covering apart of eyes. 'Wow, he's Kakoii (hot). He's Kantaro?' Sakura asked herself surprised at his handsome appearance. 'But he looks exactly like Syaoran.'   
  
"Hey you there?" Asked the guy with a concern face. Sakura blushed realizing all this time she was gawking at him.  
  
"Sorry, hai (yes) I'm all right." Replied Sakura blushing like there was no tomorrow.   
  
"Don't worry about it. Now you give it a try." Replied Kantaro. Sakura followed his instructions and gave the bag another light punch. The bag swayed a little more than before but eventually it found its way back to the original position.   
  
"That was better than before I guess." Said Kantaro scratching his head.   
  
"I'm sorry for disappointing you." Apologized an embarrassed Sakura.  
  
"Hey, hey, what's with all the apologizing? It's all right." Answered Kantaro smiling at the sweet girl. "Hey, I got an idea. Ok, try this. Use the anger you had towards someone and use that energy to punch the bag. Let's try that."  
  
Sakura nodded and closed her eyes. She gathered all her anger from five years ago and did a swift punch. The bag hurled upward hitting the ceiling and fell downward knocking Kantaro causing him to fall down on his butt.   
  
Kantaro's ocean eyes gawked at her. 'Damn, she's strong. It looks like she been hiding her strength. If only I can bring it out. Then she would be a valuable member to us.' Kantaro thought to himself surprised at the sudden strength she had.   
  
"I'm really sorry. I never intended that the punching bag would have knocked you down." Apologized Sakura bending down helping Kantaro to his feet.   
  
"Nah, it's all right..er.."  
  
"Ying Fa Takero." Said Sakura finishing off Kantaro's sentence. "Just call me Ying Fa and your name is Kantaro ne?"  
  
"Hai, the name is Kantaro Liu," Said Kantaro shaking Sakura's hand. "Now please tell me your real name 'Ying Fa'."  
  
"How did you know? Am I that bad at lying?" Asked a shock Sakura frowning.  
  
"Why don't we sit down?" Said Kantaro walking over to the leather couch and sitting down. "So, doushita (what's the matter/what's wrong)? I want to help take that frown off your little pretty face."  
  
Sakura sighed. "My real name is Sakura Kinomoto. I ran away from Tokyo after I broke up with my cheating boyfriend. I have been living here for 5 years." Answered Sakura. Tears were dripping from her face. Soon enough sobs were heard. Kantaro stared at the girl with sad eyes.   
  
"I'm so pathetic, it has been 5 years and I'm still crying over him." Laughed Sakura. Kantaro felt his heart stabbed as he hugged the girl.  
  
"Shhh, it's going to be okay. I'll take care of you." Said Kantaro trying to make her feel better. "I know how it feels to have your heart broken by the one you love. I receive the same pain as you did. It feels like you can never live without them, but in the end, your become stronger. I still can't believe she slept with another guy." Kantaro gave a chuckle releasing Sakura from the hug.  
  
Sakura lowered her head staring at the flooring tile with flaming cheeks unable to say anything.  
  
"Sakura, look at me," Asked Kantaro gently lifting her head up. Their eyes met clashing with lust. "Sakura, you're strong. You'll make it through and believe me I'm never wrong." Kantaro smiled.   
  
Their face inch closer and when their lips finally met it was pure bliss. The kiss was demanding but yet it was sweet and passionate. Sakura's lip slightly parted granting permission for Kantaro's tongue to gently slip into her mouth. He laid her down on to the couch as they were exploring each other mouth not wanting to stop. Sakura moaned in pleasure as she put her arms around his neck, but they slowly parted due to the lack of oxygen.   
  
"Sakura, if we don't stop now, I would never be able to." Said Kantaro breathing heavily while planting butterfly kisses on her face down to her neck.  
  
Sakura smiled "I don't want you to,".   
  
"As you wish Ying Fa." Whispered Kantaro huskily in Sakura ears. Sakura let out a yelp when Kantaro picked her up and carried her to his room, closing the door behind him.  
  
AN: Sorry xiao lang lover713, I couldn't bring myself to write a lemon, especially if itz not with Syaoran. lolz and plus I think I'm to young to be writing those kinds of fic but I'll try! So how was it? I know eh, it was horrible! I can't wait til Syaoran and the rest of the gangs get involve in the fic, which is in chapter 3 hopefully. *ducks at ppl throwing rotten tomatoes yelling "we want Syaoran!"* so chill and relax. Chapter 2 is going to be about Sakura finding out that kantaro is in a gang and her first mission/test back in Tomoeda (oh ooo, there's going to be trouble). I'll be updating next week, hopefully. No promises and REWIEWS are welcome and flames are not. If you do flame me, i'll be haunting you for the rest of your lives.MUHAHAHAHA..i'm soo evil.lolz Cya then. 


End file.
